


Tweet Tweet Motherfuckers

by thursdaysfallenangel



Series: The Real Life Adventures of Misha and Jensen [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Twitter, misha is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaysfallenangel/pseuds/thursdaysfallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha finds @jensenackles. Obviously he engages in some lighthearted tom-foolery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweet Tweet Motherfuckers

Misha loves twitter.

He knows his friends think he’s strange. Jared especially. It’s not like you follow anyone, he says, laughing. There’s nothing to see. What do you  do on there?

Misha’s mother tells him he could amuse himself with a shoe for hours as a baby. He’s fairly certain he can find something to do for a few minutes on twitter.

Misha’s favorite thing to do is fuck with people.

When @jensenackles follows him, he can’t resist. He can’t. Five years from now, looking back on his life, not taking advantage of this moment is the only thing he would ever regret.

So even though it’s not Jensen, he follows him back.

Stumbled across @jensenackles today. Is that name familiar sounding to anyone else? Waste Management comes to mind.  


He waits for the inevitable flood of replies, for the screams and shouts of his name (he’ll never understand why people only tweet his name at him. Yes, thank you for reminding me of my name, but what are you trying to say? Sometimes he’s afraid someone’s discovered the cure to cancer but all they can say is MISHA. These thoughts keep him awake at night). They come in like clockwork, and he watches as @jensenackles followers rise too. It’s funny, for someone who went through all the trouble of obtaining the twitter handle, they still have an egg as their icon.

Omg, @jensenackles is the only one @mishacollins is following! #COCKLES

Celebrities should interact with their fans more. He’ll never understand why they don’t want to see how excited people can get over little things. Sure, sometimes the excitement is too excited, and that can be creepy, but it definitely shows the potential for something great.

Fuck, Misha could sum up his whole life as being “excited”. And look how he turned out.

@mishacollins the fuck?

Misha barely catches the little DM pop up in the corner of his screen, it flashing between other comments and mentions by thousands of people. He clicks quickly at his messaging link, frowning thoughtfully at @jensenackles’ message.

Was this person actually going to try to be Jensen? That would be hilarious. It was a good start, he had to admit. Nothing would confuse Jensen more than a sudden influx of screaming girls.  


Misha Collins: since when did you become such a celebrity? I’m sitting right next to you.

Jensen Ackles: what? I’m at home. The hell are you talking about?

Misha leans back and thinks for a second before typing again. The thought that this could be Jensen never crosses his mind. Once, when Misha handed his iPhone with twitter open to Jensen so he could type something, he'd become so frustrated he'd hissed at it.

Fucking hissed at it.

Misha almost asphyxiated from laughing so hard.

Jared tweeted whatever Jensen needed him to tweet from then on.

Misha Collins: home? Fine. I’ve never tried sexting over twitter before. We can come up with a new name for it.

His phone starts buzzing and he swipes a finger over the screen without checking the caller ID. “Hello?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jensen demands.

“Messing with some guy on twitter,” Misha says nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair. “The fuck are you doing?” he adds politely.

“Trying to get you to stop messing with me,” Jensen says grumpily. Misha raises an eyebrow and chews on his lip for a moment.

“So you don’t want to sext?”

“I’m hanging up, Misha.”

“Fine, sexting later,” Misha sighs. “welcome to the wonderful world of twitter, Jen.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Jensen sounds resigned.

Misha smiles. “I’m unfollowing you.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've found myself imagining, somewhat realistically, how Jensen and Misha react to events that cause such a huge fuss in fandom. Instead of letting these little scenes roll around in my head, I decided to write them down. I hope y'all enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy picturing them.


End file.
